Valentine's Day
by Velvet of Love
Summary: This is a short Kataang Valentine's Day.


**I have been completely AWOL in the Kataang section. I feel so horrible…so I'm just giving you guys this one shot. I'll be updating on the other stories…soon, so thanks for being patient. ^^ This is AU** **Disclaimer: -_- *Kicks Bryke in the shin and runs*** ***Laughs maniacally* Can't catch me, can't catch me!** ***Bodyguards pick me up by the legs*** **Fine I give! I don't own Avatar: TLA…stinking bodyguard bastards.** **This is dedicated to all you Valentine Junkies :P** **BETA: Lara Caspersen**

_**Valentine's Day**_

It was a misty and cool evening that night on Air Temple Island. It was approximately three in the morning on February fourteenth when a loud scream echoed throughout the temple.

Inside of the bathroom was a very pregnant Katara. A warm oozing liquid was sliding down her legs. Her water had just broken and while she was completely calm, it was her husband Avatar Aang who had screamed like a little girl on the playground. His grey eyes were wide, filled with fright. Aang didn't understand what was going on, he had never seen a birth or even witnessed one due to the fire nation destroying his people (…but let's put that behind us shall we?) His palms became sweaty as he noticed Katara leaning on the sink for support, her face scrunched up in pain and concentration.

"Katara…what's that rolling down your leg?" he pointed to the puddle on the floor, blushing. For a moment he thought his wife had been urinating but it didn't look regular…it looked green.

"Aang calm down…my water broke. That means the baby is on the way." She soothed.

The young Avatar—almost dad—was about to respond until the bathroom door burst open, revealing Zuko, Mai, Sokka, and Toph, all half-dressed. Sokka was holding a bat ready to swing in a minute. He had been waiting for this perfect opportunity to hit Aang, in retaliation for Aang throwing out Sokka's seal jerky. A sadistic smile formed on the young man's face.

"Well, well…" he trailed off seeing the puddle on the floor beneath his sister's feet. "What the hell Katara? You can't just pee on the floor like that!" he hyperventilated. "Other people have to use the bathroom!"

That statement earned a slap to his head by his short girlfriend Toph. "She's in labor."

With that said all three men ran in a panic to gather her things.

"Men are stupid." Mai stated.

The women nodded in agreement.

After fifteen minutes of delay thanks to the guys driving off and forgetting Katara they turned around and pushed her into the car gently and proceeded to the hospital. Katara had wanted a traditional home birth but Aang insisted that the hospital was more sanitized than the air temple, much to her chagrin. She set back in the seat comfortably and drifted off for the remainder of the ride. All things considered she was calm.

_-Hours later –_

"Push, Katara." Aang instructed casually holding Katara's hand in encouragement.

She nodded as she felt the last contraction ripple through her body and she pushed for the final time. They heard a distinct slap around the room and the baby began to wail loudly. The doctor washed the small infant and wrapped it in pink cloths, indicating that Katara had just birthed a girl. He handed her to her mother and smiled his congratulations to the new parents.

"Kya…I want her name to be Kya." Katara whispered, tears filling her eyes as she remembered her deceased mother.

"Kya it is." Aang kissed her cheek and his newly born daughter's before handing setting a huge basket of polar roses on the bedside table.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Man I had to get that out of my system. It feels good to write. Was it rushed?**

**Fun facts:**

**Did you know when some women's water break it is actually green. That usually happens when the baby is stressed but it is not going to die. The other color it can be is pink or red. When it is either of these two colors it means your placenta has been damaged and it is bleeding.** **I'm eighteen weeks pregnant now with twins and I'm large as hell. Lol.**

**Other notes:**

**I am behind in my stories yes I know. So I created a poll on which Kataang story you want me to update first. Thank you guys for being patient with me and Happy Valentine's Day.** **Lastly The Elements is coming back full force. I'm redoing that story ladies and gentlemen. It was complete shit. I want to take my time on it, so be on the lookout. Love you all!**


End file.
